


Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Cussing, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Revelations, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Insert, Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts, Talk Shows, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom Hiddleston in a Suit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Tom go to the Late Late Show with James Corden and some secrets come out.





	Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts

You and Tom were on your seventh month anniversary when you went to The Late Late Show with James Corden. Backstage, you two were on the same room watching the show from a TV while sitting on a couch.

“What do you think of this one?” You show him a picture: you in pajamas, him in a suit. It was before the GQ Awards. He was grabbing you by the waist, both of you smiling at each other. “Is it suggestive enough?”

He frowned. “We have more suggestive pictures,” he replied, a smirk on his face.

“I’m not about to post a picture of us kissing.”

Tom sighed. “Love, we don’t have to come forward if  you don’t want to.”

“But you want to,” you said. “And I want to, too, just… it makes me nervous. The reactions and…,” you sighed.

“I know.”

He grabbed one of your hands and kissed the back. You put that same hand on his cheek, caressing his skin with your thumb.

You heard a knock on the door. “Come on in,” you allowed.

A crew member opened the door, not even having time to notice your situation. She just said, “Time for you, guys.”

Tom got up first and you stretched your arms, him helping you out of the couch and walking behind you with a hand on your back like he always did.

You two stood behind a curtain as James began the introduction. “You guys ready to eat some nasty shit?” She asked you.

“Hm… Yes?” You mumbled, making Tom chuckle.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Tom Hiddleston, everybody!”

The curtains opened and the audience greeted you with cheers and applause. You waved at them, smiling. Tom shook James’ hand and you gave him two kisses, one in each cheek, gotten used to greeting like that after being in England for a while.

“C’mon, c’mon. (Y/N), you go there.”

It was a round table filled with inedible food that stunk. You caught a couple of names:  **cow’s tongue**  and  **sardine smoothie.**

“Oh my Gosh, this smells disgusting,” you stated.

At the table, you were on the right side and Tom sat across from you, James in the seat that faced the audience.

“So, how you guys doing?” James asked you two.

“I was fine until I smelled all this stuff,” you answered.

“Oh, and wait till you eat it. It’s repulsive,” James joked, the audience laughing. “These are the rules: Tom will ask me a question, I’ll ask (Y/N) and she’ll ask Tom. For each very personal question, you have to pick a food if the person decides not to answer it,” he explained. “So, this is our menu for the day…” The camera did a close-up. “A cow’s tongue, sardine smoothie…”

“Christ…” Tom mumbled.

“Clam juice, a thousand-year-old egg, calf’s brain…”

“Fuck, that stinks.”

“Bird saliva; cod sperm, which I’m still not sure how they get; and our old, classic buddy: bull’s penis.”

“This is the last time I come to your show, James,” you stated.

James and the crowd laughed. “So… who wants to go first?”

You kept quiet, chuckling to yourself. Tom sighed. “I’ll make the sacrifice.”

“Okay, very good!” James clapped. “I applaud your bravery, sir. (Y/N), pick a food for Mr. Hiddleston here.”

You were going to spin the table, but instead, you asked, “Can I read the question first?”

“Sure, sure.”

When you read the question, you chuckled and blushed at the same time. “Since I’m not sure if you’re going to answer or not, I’ll give you… the thousand-year-old egg..” You spun the table until the thousand-year-old eggs were in front of him. They had green and blue colours.

Tom chuckled. He took one of the small, invisible cups out of the three and smelled. He squinted strongly and shivered. “That’s repulsive,” Tom commented.

“Tom, you’re a renowned, talented actor who has done over twenty movies, nineteen TV shows, and ten plays…” The audience began applauding. “Yes!” You clapped as well. When it died down, you continued the question. “Have you ever… done any of those characters in bed? And if so, which one?”

Tom’s jaw dropped. James was laughing hysterically and you were jumping up and down on your chair, excited about the outcome.

You knew the answer to this question.

“You’re joking!” Tom exclaimed.

“That’s what the card says!” You said, leaving the card on a side.

Tom sighed, passing his index fingers through his brows, looking at the egg in front of him, deciding whether or not to answer the question. “What’s it gonna be, Tom?”

He smelled the egg again. “I can’t eat this.”

“Then answer,” you suggested, a smirk on your face.

Tom lied back on his chair, rubbing his jaw. Then, he dropped the bomb, “Loki. I’ve done Loki.”

The audience rioted. You started dancing on your chair, smiling. James couldn’t hold back his laughter. “I can’t believe it!” James exclaimed.

“I can!” You replied. “ _You shall kneel before your new king, Loki, of Asgard_ ,” you imitated Tom as Loki, the audience laughing and James clapping.

“Next!” Tom said, attempting to divert the attention from his recent confession. “James, your turn.” Tom read the question first and bit his lower lip to keep the laugh in, but he snorted. He spun the table, James landing on the: “Bird saliva.”

“You’re an evil man, Hiddleston.”

Tom cleared his throat, a mischievous smile on his face. “James; you’re the producer of Drop the Mic and are often invited to rap battle other artists, but you almost never win even when some of your rhymes are better than the ones from your opponent. So, is it true that the show is rigged?”

James looked at this crew as the audience laughed. “Who wrote these?!” He exclaimed. “No!” James defended himself for around forty-five seconds before drinking from the bird’s saliva… and puking it in a bucket. “That’s fucking disgusting.” The audience laughed. “Okay, (Y/N), since you made Tom confess he roleplays in bed, I will give you…” Tom chuckled. “The clam juice.”

You winced. “I can smell it from here…” The confession made the audience laugh. You sighed. “Hit me.”

James read the question to himself and chuckled. “(Y/N)…”

“Yes?”

“Your character in Avengers: Infinity War, Karma, died during Thanos’ snap; but a photograph from set got leaked last week, where we see your character in a new suit…” James took out the photograph, showing it to the audience.

“No!” You shouted, burying your face in your hands.

Tom couldn’t stop laughing. “So, my question is… what is the truth?”

You took a deep breath, one of your hands in a glass of clam juice. “You want to know the truth?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, the truth is…”

And you chugged down half a glass of clam juice pinching your nose. The audience was clapping and you heard shouting, James was laughing like crazy and Tom was supporting you, exclaiming:

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

You left the glass back on the table and drank water. You looked at James straight in the eye. “…I ain’t no snitch, Corden.”

James and you laughed hysterically as Tom clapped. When the audience settled down, you asked Tom how much he’d made during his time at the MCU… He ate the bull’s penis and proceeded to spit it in a bucket.

Tom asked James when was the last time he’d had sex… and James answered, confessing he did the Devil’s Tango the night before.

James asked you what castmate you liked the least from Avengers: Infinity War, and you wouldn’t have hesitated to eat up… if a calf’s brain wasn’t staring at you.

“I know who this one is,” Tom informed.

“You do?” James inquired.

“Truth be told, I liked him while shooting, just afterwards…” You grunted, putting aside the calf’s brain. “Dave Bautista,” you admitted.

Tom’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe you said it,” he said, his voice almost drowned by the audience’s noise and James’ loud reaction.

“I was not going to eat that!” You took a deep breath.

“Gosh, this tea is scalding,” James said. “(Y/N), time to ask Tom a question.”

When you grabbed the card and read the question, your eyes went wide and your heartbeat sped up. You could feel your hands starting to sweat.

You spun the table. “A cow’s tongue,” you said, “for the answer to the following question…“ You tried your best for your voice not to come out shaky since your legs were going up and down under the table. “Tom, how many of the relationships you’ve had haven’t gone public? Name those people.”

You remained silent.

If it had to be there, then it had to be. You weren’t going to force Tom to eat a cow’s tongue if he could tell the truth…

“Wait, no. No naming. That’s an invasion of privacy of people who aren’t comfortable with that information being out in the open,” Tom demanded.

“I think that’s cool,” you supported him.

“Very well… Tom, speak now or eat the cow’s tongue.”

“Well… I believe the only serious relationship I’ve had that hasn’t gone public is the one with my current partner.” You heard gasps from the crowd and one from James. “She’s not certain about, you know, telling everyone, so I gave her the option to come forward when she wanted to, and how she wanted to.”

You grinned, your heart fuzzy from the statement. “Whoa, mate… And do you love her?” James inquired.

“Like a moth loves the light, James.”

Tom had confessed his love for a woman on live television. He’d never done anything like that…

Was he that sure about you two?

And as Tom asked James a question about which kid he preferred and made him drink a sardine smoothie, you admired Tom:

He was wearing a blue suit without a tie, his hair was perfectly done and brushed and he didn’t have his glasses, his eyes available for everyone to see clearly.

He was well-mannered, but also laid-back. He was professional but funny at the same time. He was that person that could make your IQ go up thirty points and could dance to any genre of music (even salsa). Everyone liked him… and how could they not? He had  _that_ smile. The kind of smile that kept you warm during the winter.

The kind of smile that outshined the sun.

“Okay, (Y/N), last question.” You snapped out of your train of thought when James mentioned your name. This time, he read the question first. He laughed to himself.

“Stop,” you requested.

“Okay, okay. Since I want to make sure you’ll answer this, we’ll go with the…” He spun the table, stopping it in front of three small cups of what seemed to be tiny, white pudding-textured sausages. “…Cod’s sperm.”

“How dare you?” You told James. “How…”

“You’re gonna have to answer the question.” James cleared his throat. “(Y/N), you admitted to a fan in Watch What Happens Live with Andy Cohen that you had a partner…”

The crowd went, “Uhhh.”

“Is that relationship still going? And if so, who are they?” James finished the question.

Tom pursed his lips. You brought the cod sperm to your nose, and you gagged when you smelled it.

“Nope, no, definitely not gonna happen.” You put the sperm back on its tray. “I wouldn’t feed this to my siblings, and I’ve fed them some shit.”

The audience laughed. “So what are you gonna do?” Tom inquired.

You could see it in his eyes: he wanted you to answer, but he’d never say it. He’d never pressure you to do it if you weren’t ready.

But you were.

“I do have a partner,” you confessed. James’ jaw dropped. “He is… kind and intelligent and talented and…” You stared right into Tom’s eyes, “…he’s sitting across from me.”

The audience gasped and cackled to James’ reaction. “WHAT?!” James looked at you both back and forth. “You… and you…”

“Yep,” Tom confirmed.

James’ eyes widened and his mouth opened. He stared into the camera for twenty seconds without blinking, clearly shocked. “James!” You snapped your fingers in front of him, bringing him back to reality.

“This was Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts with Marvel Sweethearts, Tom Hiddleston and (Y/N) (Y/L/N)! We’ll be right back!”

 

Marvel Sweethearts became a term in the Marvel fandom that same night. It was two-and-thirty in the morning, and Tom was waiting for you outside as you picked up your things from the room.

You’d taken off your heels and replaced them with slippers.

“You ready?” He asked you when you walked out.

“Yes, sir.”

“Let me.” He took your bag and put it over his shoulder.

People in the hallway were already clearing out to go home since the show had ended.

“Thanks.”

“No, thank you,” he replied and you frowned, encountering his blue, harmonious eyes gazing back at yours. “I know it wasn’t easy to make our relationship public, so…”

“No, actually it was.”

Tom’s the one who frowned this time. “What?”

“Yeah…” You held his hand. “I realised that I wanted to share with the world that the person I go home to every night is the brightest star in the sky… and in Hollywood, just that people haven’t realised it yet.”

He chuckled and kissed the back of your hand, pecking you on the lips afterwards. “Let’s go home, love.”

You nodded, offering him a half smile. “Yeah, let’s.”

And you walked through the hallway to make your way out of the building while holding hands.


End file.
